Kai's Love Bitter as Schorschbock
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Kai adalah tokoh utama. Tidak, dia tidak sebaik yang digambarkan. Tubuhnya memikat. Kai tentusaja seorang Sengkuni. Tokoh paling jahat, berwatak buruk dalam pewayangan.. Hidup Kai memang di dalam gelap kemarun sejak awal dilahirkan.. HunKai-KrisKai-ChanKai-TaoKai-BaekKai-TaeKai. BoysLove -Kai!Uke-
1. 1 The Sun Calve

**Hai all! **

**BocahLanang comeback with new ff! **

**(**_kurangajar bukannya lanjutin ff malah bikin ff baru!_** -_-)**

Ini ffnya menurut kalian seperti apa? BocahLanang minta pendapat aja, hehe

**FF ini BocahLanang usahain beda dari yang lain ***_tetep M tapi, hehe_

Thanks for **minuman C*U** yang **sangat menginspirasi**, keke..

**So let's read! Yey!**

**Kai's Love Bitter as Schorschbock**

_Terlanjur Terlalu Mencintaimu Hingga Seluruhnya_

…

**Kris -**'_Semua yang terjadi bukan hanya nafsu.. aku mencintaimu.. Jongin'_

**Chanyeol-**_'Aku Dewa dari surga membawa cahaya untukmu.. ulurkan tanganmu.. Jongin'_

**Baekhyun-**_'Bukan lelucon, aku melakukan apapun untukmu.. jadilah istriku.. Jongin'_

**Tao -**_'Aku ini benteng pelindungmu, semua demi dirimu.. Jongin'_

**Sehun-**_'Akhirnya kutemukan dirimu, tak ada jalan untuk kabur dariku.. Jongin'_

**Taeyong-**_'Keparat kau! Haruskah aku berbuat lebih? Matamu hanya boleh memantulkan bayangku!'_

**Uke!Kai=Jongin**

**Pair: HunKai-KrisKai-ChanKai-BaekKai-TaeKai**

**BoysLove**

**Criminal**

**Kai-**_'Jika hidup memang serumit ini, apa benar cintaku juga harus sepahit Schorschbock?'_

**First Story:**

**The Sun Calve**

Namanya Kim Jongin. Semua orang memanggilnya Kai. Tentusaja dialah sang tokoh utama. Tidak, bukan berarti dia sebaik dan seindah penjabaran protagonist. Dia tidak seputih itu. Dia manusia tentusaja. Dan bukan yang taat dan belum sepenuhnya mentalnya rusak, maksudnya.. tinggal sedikit lagi.

Semua berjalan sebagaimana mestinya anak yang dilahirkan dari keluarga kaya raya. Marga Kim di deretan namanya bagai gelar kehormatan dimata semua manusia di Korea Selatan dengan ayahnya Siwon Kim seorang pemilik perusahaan property terbesar di Asia Tenggara. Tipe ayah workaholic yang buta akan kehidupan keluarganya sendiri. Terlalu sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas serta rancangan mega townnya.

Apakah dengan begitu ummanya yang menjadi sumur kasih sayang yang dapat ditimba kapanpun? Tidak juga, yang Tiffany Kim lakukan hanya itu dan ini. Tidak ada disana, disekeliling, dan dicakupan lebih jauh lagi. Intinya, Nyonya besar Kim itu hanya menunggu uang untuk membeli segala barang tak berguna yang hanya berlabel ternama itu. Rumah benar-benar kosong meski puluhan maid selalu hilir mudik membersihkan setiap sudut rumah yang bahkan sepuluh detik lalu dibersihkan oleh mereka.

Kabar baiknya, Kai memiliki seorang adik kandung. Kim Taeyong namanya. Kai sulung rupanya. Kabar buruknya, sang adik selalu menganggapnya musuh bahkan hampir menghunuskan pisau di jantungnya. Selalu mengejarnya. Juara satu dalam angkatan sudah lumrah untuk si sulung, tapi Jongkook mengikuti. Itu positif sebenarnya jika saja Taeyong tidak mengancamnya, tidak menghajarnya, dan tidak menjadikannya seorang yang dipandang jahat.

_**-The Sun Calve-**_

Seinhisan SHS terlihat megah dan elit. Disinilah mobil Lamborghini Veneo Roadster milik Kai terparkir rapih bersama jajaran mobil mahal lainnya. Semua tahu rancangan super megah ini adalah mahakarya perusahaan ayahnya.

"Hei hati-hati! Kai akan lewat! Pelankan suara kalian dan jangan bergerak.. sstt.." dan keheningan serta deru angin musim gugurlah yang menyambut Kai. Lorong itu rerasa mati dengan gemaan langkah kakinya sebagai satu-satunya tanda kehidupan. Ada puluhan siswa dikanan kiri lorong namun hanya diam menunduk takut. Inilah kuasa Kim Kai.

Seorang badboy tingkat akhir dengan segala pelanggaran kriminalnya. Kemeja putih keluar dari celananya , lengan pendek dengan dua kancing atas yang dibuka tanpa pernah mengenakan dasi dan sepatu berwarna biru yang bukan seragam sekolah, rambut brown acak-acakan, tas yang disampirkan asal dibahunya. Pandangan tajamnya melayangkan ancaman keseluruh sudut pandangnya. Kenakalan biasa bagi anak yang kurang kasih sayang. Hampir dipidana penjara dua tahun karena tuduhan pembunuhan dalam tawuran dan lolos dengan uang orang tuanya adalah skor kriminal terbesar yang membuatnya ditakuti, itulah akar kuasanya. Setelah langkahnya menjauh menuju taman belakang sekolah, semua siswa menghembuskan nafas lega.

_Brukh!_

"Perhatikan langkahmu" Kai mengancam seseorang yang menubruk bahunya.

"Maju kalau berani. Apa kau mengajakku bermain?.. manis" seringai terukir diwajah tampan namja berlencana kelas kedua itu. Suara yang familiar ditelinga Kai. Setiap hari meski kurang dari 6 jam bersama.

"…." Kai menunduk dan melanjutkan jalannya. Paginya sudah cukup rusak dan ia tak ingin namja itu menambah parah paginya.

"Tetaplah disana dan aku akan meraihmu, menjadikanmu seutuhnya milikku" namja itu berkata dengan lantang hingga pendengaran Kai masih menangkapnya. Itu sulit untuk dicerna. Singkat namun salah.

"Aku namja, kau namja, dan-"

"Tak ada yang mempermasalahkan semua jika dilandaskan cinta" perkataan kali ini menghentikan langkah Kai. Terlihat bahu sempit itu kesulitan untuk sekedar menarik nafas.

"Tidak. Jangan pernah" Kai melanjutkan langkahnya. Diakhiri dengan debaman pintu menuju taman belakang gedung sekolah.

_**-The Sun Calve-**_

"Pagi yang buruk lagi?" suara namja cukup merdu menyapa pendengaran Kai setelah merebahkan tubuh rampingnya direrumputan. Kulit tan itu terlihat menggiurkan diterpa matahari pagi. Namja tadi tak dapat menahan tangannya untuk bergerilya masuk kedalam kemeja putih seragam Kai.

"Jangan mesum" Kai berkata masih dengan memejamkan matanya tanpa ada niatan sekedar menyingkirkan jemari lentik yang mengelus lembut perut ratanya.

"Aku bisa membawamu keluar dari dunia memuakkanmu itu jika kau menawarkan tubuhmu malam ini untukku.. manis" namja itu mulai mengecupi wajah Kai yang tak bergeming tidur di rerumputan.

"Hentikan. Byun Baekhyun. Aku bisa dipenjara ayahmu jika mengambil keperjakaan anaknya" Kai akhirnya bangun juga untuk bersandar di pohon rindang sebelahnya. Diikuti pemuda berkulit bening bernama Byun Baek tadi. Pemuda anak panglima angkatan udara korea selatan.

"Haha.. bocah. Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa aku menunggu untuk menjadi yang pertama untuk hole merahmu itu?" Baekhyun merapihkan helaian demi helaian poni brown Kai.

"Berhenti berdirty talk. Kenyataannya malah aku yang akan menjadi yang pertama mengambil keperjakaanmu jika kau benar-benar masuk kedalamku" Kai menyingkirkan jemari-jemari lentik itu.

"Aku tidak masalah" Baekhyun menampilkan senyuman tampannya. Tulus.

"Jangan. Holeku sudah diambil oleh si bejat itu saat kecil. Membuat orangtuaku terlalu possesif padaku, hingga adikkupun terlalu menggunakan perasaannya untukku.. Sialan biadab itu!" Kai menjambak kasar rambutnya.

"Mau kuberikan lelucon lain agar kau tertawa riang lagi?" Baekhyun berkata dengan wajah dan suara lucunya. Membuat Kai tertawa pelan bahkan sebelum lelucon diucapkan dari bibir tipi situ.

"Aku tidak percaya, namja ulzzang bajingan sepertimu bisa memiliki beribu mantan, ByunBaek.." Kai mencibir remeh.

"Aku ini ulzzang tampan, ingat itu Kai manis.. keke" Baekhyun membuat pose tampannya membuat Kai sedikit bersemu.

"Ulzzang bajingan karena hanya bermain hati tanpa pernah 'memasuki'.. pengecut.." Kai kembali meledek teman sebangkunya yang sangat playboy itu.

"Karena aku setia padamu, Kai-e.." Baekhyun mencolek dagu Kai.

"Kau punya banyak mantan yeoja dan namja uke yang manis, kalau memang tidak mau memasuki, kenapa tidak pernah mencoba dimasuki?" Kai mendorong bahu Baekhyun karena namja itu mulai meraba-raba dadanya.

"Hei-hei! Aku seme tahu! Byun Baekhyun sang Ketua club olahraga Hapkido di Seinhisan SHS yang mampu mematahkan tiang beton mall sekali tendang. Dijuluki ByunBaek sebagai ulzzang penghancur hati uke dan yeoja.. haha" Baekhyun terlihat bangga mendeskripsikan dirinya.

"Sungguh bajingan penuh wibawa" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah melihat kepedean namja disampingnya ah.. ani, namja yang menempel padanya kini.

_**-The Sun Calve-**_

"Ada aku untuk menjadi sandaranmu sekarang, Kai. Kau mau?" Baekhyun mengusap punggung namja manis yang selalu menjadi kuncian pandangannya. Kemanapun ulzzang seme-cute-tampan dengan julukan ByunBaek itu melayangkan pengelihatannya pada sekian banyak fansnya dan segudang mantannya, hanya Kai tempat pandangannya kembali menatap.

"Jangan bercanda, hyung. Biarkan aku tertidur sebentar saja. Jebal.." Kai mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan. Merebahkan kepalanya pada pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan bertanggungjawab, Baby. Jadilah milikku, ne?" Baekhyun menautkan jemari Kai yang dingin kedalam genggaman jemari hangatnya. Mencoba menghangatkan tubuh namja manis itu.

"Masih banyak namja manis dan yeoja cantik diluar sana yang baik hati Baekhyun hyung, mereka jauh lebih pantas untuk bersanding denganmu daripadaku" Kai berkata masih dengan terpejam. Rambut halusnya bergerak-gerak lembut tersisir angin pagi yang sejuk. Beberapa daun musim gugur itu menari-nari di latar membuat pusaran angin kecil yang terlihat beralur indah.

"Yang kuinginkan dirimu. Hanya dirimu, Kim Jong In" Baekhyun mengecup cukup lama kening Kai. Membuat seulas senyum terukir di wajah manis Kai. Detik berikutnya suara dengkuran halus menandakan mimpi telah membawa Kai menjauh dari sulit hidupnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kai. Ini bukan lelucon seperti biasanya. Bisakah kau diam bersandar padaku untuk selamanya?" Baekhyun bermonolog dengan angin musim gugur yang tak hentinya membawa pergi dedaunan dari pohonnya.

Apakah Kai juga akan pergi darinya?

_**-The Sun Calve-**_

Malam bahkan sudah ada dalam setiap detik Kai hidup. Sejak lahir, itu seperti malam.

Terlalu biasa dituntun dan disayang sehingga tidak bisa melihat realitas kehidupan. Pernah ia menghindar dari itu, namun sekali lagi ada mata lain yang menuntunnya.

Semua orang yang melihat Kai akan jatuh cinta padanya. Ingatkan mereka bahwa Kai adalah Sengkuni.

Sayangnya Sengkuni yang satu ini berwajah rupawan manisnya. Terlalu indah untuk sekedar ditakuti dan dibenci.

Semua orang yang menakuti Kai diam-diam memujanya. Meski Kai ditakuti di sekolah, Kai tetap mendapat ribuan surat cinta dalam kotak lokernya. Dan para seme diam-diam menumpukkan buket-buket bunga mawar merah hingga menggunung di mejanya. Membuat Kai enggan duduk di kelas, memilih tertidur di taman belakang sekolah.

ByunBaek salah satu seme ulzzang itu sekali lagi menjadi matanya. Membawanya melihat kedalam dunia playboy penghancur hati. Keduanya tertawa mendengar lelucon tentang bagaimana Baekhyun mempermainkan hati mantan-mantan pacarnya.

Kedua orang tuanya hanya cuek diluar, namun selalu overprotective padanya. Entahlah adiknya, Taeyong sampai iri padanya.

Hingga Taeyong menganggapnya sebagai saingan. Taeyong ingin Kai tunduk padanya.

Soal keperawanan Kai.. hm, apakah bisa disebut keperawanan? Oke, Kai sudah diambil saat kelas II JHS oleh teman sekelasnya sendiri. Miris? Memang, karena namja yang bejat itu sudah hilang tanpa jejak. Orang tua Kai tidak bisa menuntut karena ayah namja itu adalah pemegang saham Siwon Kim. Sejak itu Kai jadi lebih dijaga oleh kedua orang tuanya. Itu tidak ada gunanya lagi karena sungguh Kai tidak lagi peduli. Untungnya Kai masih trauma dan menjauhi sex.

Kai lebih merasa dilindungi karena penjagaan kedua orangtuanya? Omong kosong! Hanya rasa terkekang yang didapatnya. Intinya, Kai benar-benar menjurus menjadi seorang Sengkuni. Tokoh utama tidak boleh menjadi Sengkuni tentunya.. jadi sebenarnya ini salah siapa?

_Piip-_

"_Tao, kerumahku sekarang. Tunggu aku didepan rumah"_ Kai menelfon Huang Zi Tao. Anak pemilik resort mahal di Paris.

"_Kau mau kabur lagi?" _suara berat Tao terdengar dari sana sedikit didominasi suara riuh club malam.

"_Kau pikir aku mau mengajakmu bertamu kerumahku?"_ Kai berujar malas.

"_Yah.. mungkin saja kau mau mengenalkanku pada kedua orangtuamu sebagai calon suamimu? Hehe"_ Tao tertarik juga pada Kai rupanya.

"_Sudah, palli jemput aku jam 7 tepat!"_ Kai mengamati jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 6.56 malam. Meski Tao memiliki mobil sport mewah, namja panda itu harus mengejar 4 menit yang tersisa sebelum ia mendapat kesialan.

"_Hei, 4 menit tidak cukup, ini jauh, manis.."_ Tao mencoba merayu.

"_7 tepat atau aku tidak akan mencium pipimu!"_

_**-The Sun Calve-**_

_Piip-_

Kai segera memutus panggilannya. Persetan dengan jalanan macet atau traffic light dan semacamnya. Ya, itulah kesialan Tao. Sial karena tidak mendapat jatah ciuman dipipi dari bibir sexy namja tan bernama Kim Jong In.

_Zzzzzzbbbbbmmzzz…_

Mobil sport berwarna metallic milik Tao sudah terparkir rapih menepi dijalan depan pagar mansion mewah Kai.

Tentusaja mata sendu itu segera menangkap lampu depan mobil yang sengaja dimatikan, menandakan Tao benar-benar sudah diam menunggunya dapat kabur.

Kai sudah siap dengan jaket hitam, celana jean hitam robek di pahanya, topi hitam dan kacamata hitam. Kakinya dengan lincah naik keatas jendela belakang rumah. Jalan melalui taman belakang memang yang paling aman karena lampu remang-remang yang dapat mengaburkan kamera CCTV yang terpasang disetiap sudut mansion mewahnya.

_CKLEK!_

Kai hampir saja terjatuh kaget ketika tiba-tiba pintu balkon kamar adiknya terbuka.

"Kim Jong In. Kemari. Sekarang!" suara lantang terdengar begitu mengerikan memecah sepinya malam kelam itu. Jantung Kai berdebar kencang. Disana berdiri Kim Siwon. Ayahnya.

"Kai, kemari Son. Mommy tahu kau kesepian, Mommy akan lebih sering menemanimu Son" Tiffany keluar dengan dress malamnya yang indah. Kulit putihnya terlihat amat mulus. Wajahnya memancarkan kecemasan. Kai tahu ia salah sudah membuat ibunya merasa amat khawatir.

"Tidak" namun bibirnya berucap lain. Tangannya bergerak lain. Kai melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggiran balkonnya sehingga tubuhnya terjun bebas dari lantai tiga.

_ZRAAATTTSS…_

"Jongin!" Siwon dan Tiffanny menyerukan nama anak sulung mereka.

_BYURRRRZZZ!_

Tubuh ramping itu tercebur seutuhnya kedalam kolam renang dingin bagai kolam es dimalam musim gugur berangin kencang itu.

"Cepat susul dia dibawah!" Siwon menyuruh beberapa maid didalam untuk menangkap Kai.

Air kolam itu diam seolah tidak ada satupun kehidupan didalamnya. Riak-riak air teratur akibat hembusan kencang angin malam musim gugur membuat pantulan bulan purnama tidak terlukis sempurna.

"Dia sudah pergi.." Siwon mengamati beberapa tetesan air di tembok belakang sana.

_**-The Sun Calve-**_

Kai sedikit gemetar meringkuk disamping Tao yang mengemudikan Ferrari Enzonya semakin lambat.

"Sssh.. kenapa kau menjadi seperti siput sekarang? Kau panda atau siput hah?!" Kai memeluk kedua bahunya sendiri. Membentak namja penuh tindik ditelinga yang sangat sangar dan seorang ketua gangster terkenal. Kai memang brengsek dan bermulut pedas.

Tao sudah tidak sabar melihat namja manis disampingnya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ditepikannya mobil mewahnya dipinggir jalanan sepi.

"Lepas bajumu" Tao mematikan mesin mobilnya. Membuat cahaya satu-satunya yang ada hanyalah bulan purnama yang bahkan sulit menembus kaca hitam mobilnya.

"Bayar aku satu miliar $AS baru kau boleh menikmati tubuhku" Kai melayangkan pandangan tak sukanya.

"Ku transfer besok pagi" Tao mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kai, dan sang namja tan manis berambut brown itu makin beringsut menjauh.

"Kau gila!?" Kai meninggikan suaranya ketika dengan mudahnya Tao mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk dipangkuan namja bermarga Huang itu.

"Terlalu lama, aku ingin segera" Tao menyentak jaket hitam Kai dan membuangnya entah kemana.

"Hei berhenti pabbo!" Kai berkali-kali berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Tao yang melucuti bajunya.

**SREETS.. **Kaos biru Kai telah tanggal, menampilkan kulit tan mulus Kai.

"Tubuhmu memang yang terindah" Tao meraba pundak halus Kai dan mengamati betapa ramping pinggang Kai, bukan hanya itu, tapi Kai memiliki pinggul yang menggoda.

"Jangan sampai kau melepas celan-"

**BREEETTTSS…!**

"HYAK!" Kai memekik dan berusaha mempertahankan celananya yang dengan mudah dirobek oleh namja tampan yang memangkunya kini.

"Stop! Stupid Tao! Kau-aaaanhh~" Kai hanya mampu mendesah. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya di dada bidang sang Huang ketika tangan besar kasar itu meremas kasar penis mungilnya.

**Kai's Love Bitter as Schorschbock**

**=End/tbc=**

Hoy **Bocah Lanang **comeback!

Ini dia FF yang sudah lama ada di otak **Bocah Lanang** tapi suliiiit sekali bikinnya. Alurnya harus padat karena tokohnya banyak, tapi **Bocah Lanang** selalu dapat kendala.. -_-

Oke! Review ya!

© **BocahLanang**_**HunKai-TaoKai-KrisKai-BaekKai-TaeKai**


	2. 2 Choice

**Hai all! **

**BocahLanang comeback with this ff! **

**FF ini BocahLanang usahain beda dari yang lain ***_tetep M tapi, hehe_

Thanks for **minuman C*U** yang **sangat menginspirasi**, keke..

**Thanks a lot for all reviews! yey:**

**dyahclloefblue****Kang Ha Sang****│exo-L│chotaein816│jy│Mutiara Park│Kinalopa7│flo. futsuji│rofi. mvpshawol│Han Seo Rin│Vampire DPS│KaiNieris│Wiwitdyas1│M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238│thedolphinduck│k1mut│ling-ling pandabear│melizwufan│vioolyt│keepbeef Chiken Chubu│Mizukami Sakura-chan│putrifibrianti96│Exofanfic'rae│liaoktaviani. joaseo│ainurulnaf│aliyya│ren chan│cute│lemonade│nadiaaa│Arlert09│Jongin48│Kokoro no Nyan│afranabilacantik│kkamjongie. kim│junghanbi│Joy Wu. 94│maya han│askasufa│EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS│elidamia98│novisaputri09**

**So let's read! Yey!**

**Kai's Love Bitter as Schorschbock**

_Terlanjur Terlalu Mencintaimu Hingga Seluruhnya_

…

**Kris -**'_Semua yang terjadi bukan hanya nafsu.. aku mencintaimu.. Jongin'_

**Chanyeol-**_'Aku Dewa dari surga membawa cahaya untukmu.. ulurkan tanganmu.. Jongin'_

**Baekhyun-**_'Bukan lelucon, aku melakukan apapun untukmu.. jadilah istriku.. Jongin'_

**Tao -**_'Aku ini benteng pelindungmu, semua demi dirimu.. Jongin'_

**Sehun-**_'Akhirnya kutemukan dirimu, tak ada jalan untuk kabur dariku.. Jongin'_

**Taeyong-**_'Keparat kau! Haruskah aku berbuat lebih? Matamu hanya boleh memantulkan bayangku!'_

**Uke!Kai=Jongin**

**Pair: HunKai-KrisKai-ChanKai-BaekKai-TaeKai**

**BoysLove**

**Criminal**

**Kai-**_'Jika hidup memang serumit ini, apa benar cintaku juga harus sepahit Schorschbock?'_

**Story 2:**

**Choice**

Mobil Tao kembali melaju membelah gemerlap jalanan Gangnam dengan membawa putri cantik yang telanjang dipelukannya. Tidak sulit bagi Huang untuk mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan 200 km per jam dengan sebelah tangannya yang merengkuh pinggang ramping Kai yang halus.

"Sial, ini dingin sekali.. sshh.." Kai mengusakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Tao untuk mencari kehangatan lebih. Tubuhnya masih kedinginan meski Tao telah mengeringkannya dan melepaskan semua kain –baju- basah yang dapat membuat Kai terlalu lama kedinginan.

Padahal penghangat mobil sudah dinyalakan, dan tubuh Kai menempel pada tubuh hangat panda itu.

"Jangan berhenti. Gerakkan tanganmu lebih cepat" Tao meremat kuat salah satu butt bulat kenyal itu. Membuat bibir penuh itu mengerang tertahan di rengkuhannya.

"Kenapa kau harus bangun sih? Padahal aku tidak melakukan apapun dan sekarang aku dipaksa bertanggung jawab? Fuck you!" Kai mempercepat gerakan mengurut naik turunnya pada penis Tao yang berdiri keras keluar dari resleting terbuka celana jean dark blue namja cina itu. Sepertinya kegiatan itu sudah berlangsung sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Mengingat rambut Kai yang sudah hampir kering.

"Ssh, salah sendiri datang padaku dengan keadaan baju basah mencetak tubuh, kulit tan dialiri air, bibir merah basah mengkilap, dan rambut menetes bulir-bulir air itu-agh! Lebih cepat!" Tao menampar pantat kenyal Kai.

_**PLAK!**_

"Anhh~ Kurasa harusnya kau bisa mengendalikan nafsu tingkat tinggimu itu, tapi kau malah menelanjangiku dan matamu buta dengan sendirinya! Munafik!" Kai mempercepat gerakan mengurut penis itu hingga pangkal dan memainkan testis di dalam celana jean itu.

"Hmh, kau yang meringkuk menampakkan butt tercetak itu mana mungkin aku kuat huh?"

**PLAK!**

"Angh~ Hei jangan tampar butt sexy ku atau aku tidak akan membantumu!" Kai menghentikan gerakan memanjakan penis yang makin besar itu.

"Haish, c'mon babe.. sebentar lagi aku selesai" Tao memaksa mengarahkan tangan kanan Kai untuk kembali menggenggam erat penisnya.

"Panda pemaksa!" Kai merengut sebal namun tangannya kembali bergerak makin cepat mengurut, memutari, memijat, dan sedikit menggoda ujung penis besar Tao.

"Jangan ber-aegyo atau batang besarku benar-benar masuk membobol hole kesepianmu itu" Tao menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya begitu jalanan semakin sepi.

"Mwo? A-apa katamu tadi?! Brengsek hentai!" Kai mengurut kuat keatas karena saking kesalnya namun berdampak lain bagi Tao karena otaknya sedang memikirkan Kai yang mendesah dibawahnya.

**CROOTT!**

"Yak! Kenapa keluar tidak bilang huh?! Tanganku kotor-umma~" Kai mengelap tangannya yang dibanjiri cairan putih itu pada jok mobil Tao.

"Hei jangan disitu, sayang. Nanti aku harus menggantinya karena baunya sulit hilang!" Tao merutuki mengapa namja berusia 17 tahun dipangkuannya itu bahkan terlalu polos untuk sekedar mengerti apa itu terangsang dan semua tentang sex.

"Kau mengotori perut dan penis mungilku juga, hue~" Kai melihat miris tubuh naked bagian depannya yang terciprat sperma itu.

Tao memelankan mobilnya, oh tidak.. sepertinya ia harus kembali menepikan mobilnya. Pemandangan kulit tan yang dibasahi sperma itu terlalu menggodanya.

"Jong-"

"Kenapa kau tegang lagi? Astaga.." Kai meremat rambutnya frustasi dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak lebar Huang Zi Tao.

"Boleh tidak.. em, dimanja dengan bibir penuhmu itu, sepertinya.. lembut" Tao yang sudah menepikan mobilnya, bertanya dengan hati-hati. Sungguh ia tidak mau berhadapan dengan namja manis dipangkuannya. Cara merengek enggannya itu benar-benar seperti yeoja, terlebih.. cara bicara omong besarnya bukan tipikal laki-laki. Cenderung seperti yeoja-cerewet.. ish, ish.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya lemah memikirkan betapa berbedanya namja dipangkuannya sekarang.

Dan yang pasti, hati Tao sudah terjerat pada makhluk indah bernama asli Kim Jong In itu.

"Kau mau menjadi panda guling?!" Kai berteriak tepat ditelinganya.

Tuh kan.. sepertinya ia harus kembali masuk THT. Kim Jong In yang marah itu manis seperti anak kecil. Berteriak cempreng dan memekakkan.

"Aku benar-benar harus menjadikanmu istri rupanya" Tao mencubit pipi Kai gemas. Berhubung mobil itu berhenti, Kai segera loncat ke kursi samping dan mengambil setelan training hitam yang Tao belikan untuknya minggu lalu tapi ia lupa meninggalkannya di dashboard.

_**-Choice-**_

**Seinhisan SHS**

Jongin mendengus sebal melihat mejanya penuh dengan buket-buket bunga mawar berwarna merah dan pink segar. Benar-benar menggunung hingga berjatuhan di lantai dan kolong mejanya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku belajar jika mejaku penuh begini?!" Kai meninggikan suaranya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Imut sekali sampai teman-teman sekolahnya memotretnya dari angel yang bagus. Terlihat manis dengan tumpukan buket mawar didepannya.

"Jangan berekspresi imut begitu, ingin dicium, hm?" jemari putih menepuk pundak Kai yang hanya dibalut kemeja putih seragam tanpa menggunakan dasi, tidak rapih seperti biasa.

Tapi terlihat sexy.

"Berhentilah omong kosong, Playboy. Dan berhentilah mencium pipiku setiap pagi" Kai melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada namja yang barusaja mengecup pipinya tanpa permisi.

"Kau yang omong kosong. Sejak kapan Kim Kai belajar?" Baekhyun menggeret kursi samping Kai dan menatap lebih dekat wajah Kai.

"Menyingkir sedikit" Kai risih menjauhkan wajah Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas dengan kekehan.

"Tidak mau ke taman belakang. Spend all time with me" Baekhyun menoel dagu Kai. Jujur semua orang ingin sekali bisa menyentuh tubuh Kai seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Mau apa? Akhir-akhir ini dia mulai mengancamku lagi, sial.." Kai menelungkupkan wajahnya ditumpukan buket mawar empuk itu. Nadanya terdengar angkuh padahal dalam artian kata yang ia ungkapkan mengandung makna meminta saran.

Baekhyun terkesiap. Mata sipitnya itu menjadi tegas setelah mendengar itu. Kai terlihat menutupi ekspresi putus asanya.

"Kapan.. dia menemuimu?" Baekhyun meraih kedua bahu Kai. Menariknya paksa dan membingkai wajah manis yang kini terlihat kosong. Miris sekali.

"Aku.. takut, Baek" Kai menatap lurus pada obsidian Baekhyun. Mencari pertolongan didasar sana.

"Jangan meredup!" Baekhyun segera memeluk tubuh Kai erat. Mengelus rambut brown halus itu perlahan, menyembunyikan wajah Kai di dada bidangnya.

Ekspresi rapuh itu tidak boleh terlihat. Kai haruslah seorang kuat sekeras batu karang. Tapi namja itu membuat Kai hancur sedemikian rupa.

"Dia bahkan tidak pernah menemuiku Baek, tapi kemarin dia menatapku, bahunya menyentuhku.. ani-" mata Kai terlihat gelisah kini. Seolah ia benar-benar berada dalam ketakutan.

"Tenang. Aku akan melindungimu darinya. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu. Aku-"

"Dia berbicara padaku Baek, dan- dan aku hanya berusaha kuat. Menolak semuanya! Semua yang dikatakannya! Cinta dan semuanya! Kupikir-" Kai mulai berkata tanpa arah seakan ia mengalami traumatik yang sangat mengerikan. Siswa di kelas Kai bingung sekaligus penasaran saat melihat Kai gelisah dalam rengkuhan playboy itu.

"Sial! Kenapa kelas lain ikut mengerubungi?!" merasa tidak aman, seme itu segera beranjak menggiring tubuh Kai dalam dekapannya keluar dari kerumunan yang mengitari meja penuh mawar itu.

Kim Kai masih penuh misteri.

_**-Choice-**_

Dan disinilah semuanya berakhir.

Kai terbaring di kasur UKS putih.

Cahaya matahari sore menyorot wajah lelahnya.

Mata itu bergerak resah membuat Baekhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari dingin Kai.

"Tidakkah kau melihatku?" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Mencium perlahan punggung tangan Kai. Menangkupkan telapak tangan dingin itu pada pipinya.

Berharap dapat menghantarkan kehangatan.

"Aku jatuh cinta saat melihatmu menari di jalan sore. Saat pertemuan pertama kita yang tidak terduga.." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sesaat.

"Tidakkah kau tahu, cahayamu meredup karena dia mengganggumu?" Baekhyun masih bermonolog dengan merapihkan helaian rambut brown Kai.

"Bisakah aku menjadi cahaya barumu?" Baekhyun duduk lesu di kursi samping ranjang UKS yang Kai tiduri. Nafas Kai yang teratur itu menandakan mimpi buruknya telah berakhir. Tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun yang menelungkupkan wajahnya disamping Kai.

Bahu namja bermarga Byun itu bergetar kecil. Dia terisak sunyi.

Dia tidak pernah menangis meski saat ibunya mati ditangan ayahnya sendiri.

Ia tersenyum melihat jasad ibunya menangis padanya.

Ia masih tersenyum ketika ketiga kakaknya meninggalkannya.

Ia tertawa ketika menyadari ayahnya tidak pernah lagi menyapanya.

Ia menyeringai ketika jutaan kemewahan dan uang yang bahkan menurutnya sampah itu setiap hari menghampirinya.

Ia masih tertawa bahkan ketika menjadi playboy dan menyakiti hati semua orang itu jelas melawan jati dirinya.

Tapi ia menangis dalam sunyi untuk namja yang kini terbaring dihadapannya. Ada rasa untuk menjaga. Ada rasa untuk melindungi. Ada rasa untuk bertaruh hidup demi Kim itu.

"Kenapa bahkan aku tidak bisa menyinari hatimu setitik saja?" mata sembab Baekhyun terlihat ketika dengan tegar namja itu menegakkan bahunya.

Bibirnya perlahan mengukir senyum.

"Kau selalu mengatakan padaku untuk tidak lupa tersenyum bukan?" Baekhyun mengecup dahi Kai yang tertutupi poni halus itu sebelum beranjak pergi.

_**-Choice-**_

**Kembali di malam yang sama. **

"Kuharap kau cepat, Tao" bibir itu terlihat pucat tidak seperti biasanya. Kai mengeratkan jaket tebalnya padahal ia masih berada didalam kamarnya yang luas. Tangannya juga mengenakan sarung tangan. Alas kakinya cukup hangat dan masker hitam yang masih didalam saku celana panjang jeannya.

"Aku tidak bodoh untuk mendengar suaramu yang berubah lesu. Ada apa?" Tao diseberang sana sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Sebenarnya kahwatir. Tapi terdengar emosi dan marah.

"Hanya. Cepat" Kai berkata pendek.

"Katakan Jongin! Ada apa?! Jongin?!" dan tidak lagi menggubris Tao yang bertanya berkali-kali.

**Waktu yang bergulir, tapi Kai barusaja memutus panggilannya dari Tao seperti malam sebelumnya.**

Mata sendu itu lebih redup dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Hanya ingin lari, lari, lari, dan.. kabur dari semuanya. Pandangannya menangkap mobil Tao yang terparkir di sisi barat daya pagar rumahnya. Kai bahkan bisa melihat Tao karena namja bertindik itu kali ini enggan mematikan lampu mobilnya.

**Cklek..**

Kai membuka jendela kamarnya dan mulai melompat keluar. Tangannya dengan terampil mencengkram tiap sudut kecil dinding yang mampu menjadi pegangannya. Satu tangannya mulai meraih teralis jendela sampingnya. Berayun cepat dan melompat.

**Bluks**

Mendarat mulus dengan roll pada balkon samping kamarnya. Sejauh ini aman tapi tangannya bergetar sejak tadi siang. Perutnya juga terasa perih karena ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali mengisinya.

Entah tapi matanya berkunang saat menengok kebawah. Tidak ada kata lelah tapi tubuhnya sakit.

Ia harus turun dari lantai tiga ini. Seperti biasa tapi ia enggan menceburkan diri lagi. Beruntunglah Siwon dan Tiffany pergi keluar negeri untuk beberapa bulan kedepan.

Tangan Kai mulai menggenggam pagar balkon mengeratkannya dengan mantap untuk loncat bebas menuju atap balkon dibawahnya. Kaki jenjang berbalut celana jean biru itu sudah bersiap melontarkan tubuhnya memberi dorongan kelantai bawah.

**CKLEK!**

**DEG!**

Jantung Kai berdegup kuat, tubuhnya terjingkat sesaat, bahkan ia gagal mendapat detakan kedua dan langsung ke detak ketiga.

Pintu balkon itu terbuka lebar dan langkah kaki ringan menyusul hingga berhenti dibelakang Kai yang siap melompat.

Enggan menengok kebelakang. Kai tahu siapa orang dibelakangnya. Kai hanya tidak sanggup.

"Berhenti. Kim Jong In" suara dingin terdengar setelah cukup lama Kai menarik nafas pendek-pendek.

"Jangan menggangguku" Kai berkata singkat namun lirih. Matanya terpejam terasa panas. Tubuhnya menggigil padahal jaketnya sudah setebal ini. Tangannya juga masih bergetar meski ototnya sudah meremat kuat pagar balkon.

"Kau tahu itu salah" namja itu mendekat pada Kai. Hembusan angin gugur yang dingin. Kai tidak demam, ia yakin.

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri. Aku pergi" Kai memasang maskernya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Mengeratkan genggamannya dan bersiap melompat turun.

**GREP!**

"..." tangan putih itu menggenggam lengan kanan Kai. Kuat dan posessif.

"Lepaskan aku" Kai menatap tangan putih sang namja. Tidak untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas, Jongie" tubuh Kai langsung lemas dan jatuh dalam rengkuhan namja dibelakangnya.

"Jangan. Ini tidak benar" Kai mencoba lepas tapi tidak bisa. Bukan tidak kuat untuk mengelak, tapi tubuhnya gemetar.

"Kau bersamaku sekarang. Tidak dengan dia atau yang lain. Kau tahu itu kan?" tubuh Kai dibalik dengan cepat sehingga keduanya berhadapan.

_**-Choice-**_

**Tap! Tap!**

**BUAGH!**

"Aa!" Kai yang sedaritadi memilih menatap lantai, kaget ketika sebuah suara pukulan terdengar sangat keras mengenai kepala namja didepannya.

**GBRUGH!**

Tubuh yang merengkuh Kai kini tersungkur di lantai balkon setelah sepersekian detik seseorang muncul dari belakangnya dan memukul pelipisnya.

"Gwenchana, baby? Kau! Kau apakan Jongin?" suaranya sedikit lebih berat dari biasanya. Matanya memicing tajam menatap namja putih yang tersungkur dibawah dengan pelipis yang sobek berdarah.

"Tao?! Kenapa kau bisa disini?!" Kai membulatkan matanya kaget. Bagaimana bisa dia yang tadi tenang menuggu di mobil bisa berlari dari luasnya taman belakang hingga memanjat ke lantai tiga hanya dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit.

Ingatkan Kai bahwa semua teknik freestyle yang ia gunakan selama ini adalah berkat pelatihan Tao.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terkekang" Tao menyembunyikan tubuh Kai dibelakang punggung lebarnya. Memasang kuda-kuda saat namja putih itu mulai bangkit.

"Tao, ini tidak benar, kau tidak terlibat dengan masalah ini. Pulanglah!" Kai membjuk Tao untuk turun.

"Jadi kau yang membuat Kai sakit? Lagi-lagi.." Tao mengepalkan masing-masing tangannya erat.

"Kai milikku. Kau tidak berhak sama sekali, Tao sii" namja putih itu akhirnya berdiri tegak. Tubuhnya yang dibalut kaos putih dan celana hitam panjang itu lebih tinggi dari Kai padahal ia masih kelas dua.

"Kau tidak waras.." Tao mendesis muak ketika kepemilikan itu melabeli diri Kim JongIn.

"Tak ada yang mempermasalahkan semua jika dilandaskan cinta" seringaian tajam terukir di wajah tampan namja putih itu.

"Kau benar-benar gila!" Tao menerjang namja yang sama tinggi dengannya itu tapi meleset.

**Brugh! Bugh!**

Pukulan dan tendangan kuat Tao berhasil mengenai namja putih itu namun semuanya segera dibalas lebih kuat dan lebih parah.

**Duakh! Buagh! Bugh! Buakh! GBRUGH!**

"Tao!" Kai berlari pada Tao yang tidak bisa menangkis serangan beruntun.

Memangku kepala Tao yang tersungkur dibawah dengan pelipisnya terluka, beberapa tendangan di perut, dan bibirnya yang robek akibat pukulan kuat tadi.

"Jangan main-main denganku. Kai milikku" namja putih itu membersihkan luka akibat pukulan di tulang pipinya.

Mendekat pada keduanya. Menatap tajam Tao.

"Ini belum selesai. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai Jongin lagi! Akhs!" Tao hendak berdiri tapi ulu hatinya terasa sakit sekali.

"Astaga, Tao! Gwenchana?" Kai segera menangkap tubuh Tao dan memegangi ulu hati namja tampan itu.

"Tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu. Kau bukan lawan yang sebanding denganku" tangan putih itu terjulur meraih pinggang Kai. Tao menggeram kesal akan ketidak berdayaannya.

"Tao, tolong aku.. Bisakah.." Kai bertanya dengan nada yang hilang harapan.

Ia tahu, Tao tidak bisa mmenolongnya.

**GREP!**

Tubuh Kai tegang saat tangan putih itu merengkuhnya, membuka masker hitam yang menutupi wajah manisnya, membuangnya asal dilantai dingin balkon.

"Jongin bersamaku. Aku mencintainya, kau mengerti? Tidakkah kau tahu, posisimu disini seperti sekarang bahkan terlihat seperti penyerang yang kalah dengan gelar yang lebih rendah dari gugur" kedua tangannya mulai menyelipkannya pada pinggang Kai dan bawah lutut Kai. Menggendong tubuh ringan Kai bridal.

"Turunkan Jongin.. aksh!" Tao berdiri susah payah. Memegangi kakinya yang ngilu dan juga tulang rusuknya.

"Jangan Tao. Kau bisa lebih terluka! Pulanglah.." Kai menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dengar? Dia memintamu angkat kaki dari sini" mata tajam itu memandang remeh Tao.

"Kai, ikutlah bersamaku. Kau akan bahagia bersamaku" Tao kembali memasang langkahnya tapi kakinya selalu terhuyung ketika nyeri mendera rusuknya.

Kai menggeleng enggan namun sorot matanya berkata ia ingin. Tapi tidak bisa.

"Just.. go.. please.." Kai menatap sedih Tao. Matanya mulai memerah tapi ia sadar ia seorang namja yang tidak bisa dengan mudah menangisi namja yang mengisi hatinya beberapa hari ini.

"SHIT!" Tao mengepalkan tangannya kuat, membuat luka lecet itu terlihat lebih parah.

Disaat seperti ini bahkan Kai mengalami titik rapuh. Dan Tao tidak bisa merengkuhnya. Membawanya pergi menjauh dari kesedihan.

Yang dilakukannya terlambat. Ia tidak cukup kuat untuk mempertahankan Kai disisinya.

"Jangan pernah membawanya lagi" setelah melayangkan ancaman, pintu itu tertutup dengan Kai yang dibawa masuk kedalam rumah.

**BLAM!**

Kini hanya dapat terdiam di balkon.

Angin dingin malam musim gugur tidak mampu mengalahkan hatinya yang mendingin.

"Apakah aku selemah ini, Jongin?" Tao menundukkan kepalanya. Enggan melihat sinar bulan yang menyorot tubuhnya yang tak berdaya.

_**-Choice-**_

Kedua mata sendu Kai terbuka lebar dan bergerak risau.

Tubuhnya semakin terasa dingin ketika namja putih itu menanggalkan jaketnya.

Tubuhnya menegang ketika direbahkan di kasur putih yang khas dengan bau namja itu.

"Kau demam? Kalau begitu, tidurlah. Akan kutemani, manis" namja itu ikut berbaring disamping Kai. Melembarkan selimut putih untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya.

Merengkuh tubuh Kai dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"B-bukankah ini tidak benar?" Kai menatap ragu namja tampan yang merengkuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu" setelah mengatakan itu bibir Kai dibungkam oleh bibir tipis namja putih itu.

"!" Kai membulatkan matanya kaget. Tapi ciuman itu singkat.

"Tidurlah" Kai mengangguk dengan tatapan kosong.

_Kini, semua pilihan yang ada ditangannya sudah menghilang._

_Baekhyun dan Tao tidak bisa membawanya berlari dari kenyataan._

_Kai.._

_**Kembali pada pilihan terakhir untuk bersama namja tampan disampingnya lagi..**_

**Kai's Love Bitter as Schorschbock**

**=End/tbc=**

Hoy **Bocah Lanang **comeback!

Ini dia FF yang sudah lama ada di otak **Bocah Lanang** tapi suliiiit sekali bikinnya. Alurnya harus padat karena tokohnya banyak, tapi **Bocah Lanang** selalu dapat kendala.. -_-

Mian ch 2 agak berat isinya, ya tentang pilihan Baekhyun, Tao, dan Kai gituh..

Ch 3 semoga lebih ringan.

BocahLanang harusnya buat Kai sebajingan mungkin, sesuai karakter utamanya. Tapi disini malah jadi kayak gak bisa berbuat apa-apa T.T

Sekali lagi, mian ne?

Oke! Review ya!

© **BocahLanang**_**HunKai-TaoKai-KrisKai-BaekKai-TaeKai**


	3. 3 Eyes

**Hai all! **

**BocahLanang comeback with this ff! **

**FF ini BocahLanang usahain beda dari yang lain ***_tetep M tapi, hehe_

Thanks for **minuman C*U** yang **sangat menginspirasi**, keke..

* * *

**Thanks a lot for all reviews! yey:**

│ **Ingka Martdacahya ****│ismi. yeosomnia****exoL****k1mut****SparkyuELF137****ling-ling andabear****flo. futsuji****Jongin48****nomortigabelas****SooBabyBee****Alert09****Guest****maya han****gea****EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS****arfranabilacantik****Wiwitdyas1****cute****Exofanfic'rae****liaoktaviani. joaseo****kkamjongie. kim****ren chan****Keepbeef Chiken Chubu****Joy Wu94****Kamong Jjong****melizwufan****dimplexing****Cherry****L****VampireDPS****myungricho****Akasuna no Akemi****ariee evilcuteelf9****Junghanbi****aliyya****dejong13****chotaein816****M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238****Kkim****Mizukami Sakura-chan****Vioolyt****gyusatan****novisaputri09**

* * *

Terimakasih sekali reviewnya!

BocahLanang selalu baca review kalian sebagai penyemangat melanjutkan FF ini

Thanks Kai Uke Shipper!

**So let's read! Yey!**

**...**

* * *

**Kai's Love Bitter as Schorschbock**

* * *

_Terlanjur Terlalu Mencintaimu Hingga Seluruhnya_

* * *

…

**Kris -**'_Semua yang terjadi bukan hanya nafsu.. aku mencintaimu.. Jongin'_

**Chanyeol-**_'Aku Dewa dari surga membawa cahaya untukmu.. ulurkan tanganmu.. Jongin'_

**Baekhyun-**_'Bukan lelucon, aku melakukan apapun untukmu.. jadilah istriku.. Jongin'_

**Tao -**_'Aku ini benteng pelindungmu, semua demi dirimu.. Jongin'_

**Sehun-**_'Akhirnya kutemukan dirimu, tak ada jalan untuk kabur dariku.. Jongin'_

**Taeyong-**_'Keparat kau! Haruskah aku berbuat lebih? Matamu hanya boleh memantulkan bayangku!'_

* * *

**Uke!Kai=Jongin**

**Pair: HunKai-KrisKai-ChanKai-BaekKai-TaeKai**

**BoysLove**

**Criminal**

* * *

**Kai-**_'Jika hidup memang serumit ini, apa benar cintaku juga harus sepahit Schorschbock?'_

* * *

**Story 2:**

* * *

**Eyes**

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu" setelah mengatakan itu bibir Kai dibungkam oleh bibir tipis namja putih itu.

"!" Kai membulatkan matanya kaget. Tapi ciuman itu singkat.

"Tidurlah" Kai mengangguk dengan tatapan kosong.

_Kini, semua pilihan yang ada ditangannya sudah menghilang._

_Baekhyun dan Tao tidak bisa membawanya berlari dari kenyataan._

_Kai.._

_**Kembali pada pilihan terakhir untuk bersama namja tampan disampingnya lagi..**_

* * *

_**-eyes-**_

* * *

Pagi menyambut gelap hari. Kenapa terbalik? Tentusaja karena hari yang dilalui Kai sejak dulu memang gelap di matanya. Seindah apapun keberuntungan menyambutnya, bayang-bayang masa lalu bersama namja brengsek itu membuat matanya tak lagi bercahaya.

"Kenapa bangun sepagi ini, sayang?" suara khas itu menyadarkan lamunan Kai dalam pelukan namja itu. Kai perlahan mendongak.

Menatap namja tampan itu.

**Plak!**

"A-ani" ditampiknya tangan yang hendak menyentuh rambut brown halusnya.

**Grep!**

"Kau tidak berhak melawanku" namja putih yang lebih tinggi dari Kai itu mencengkram erat dua bahu Kai. Memerangkap tubuh ramping itu di bawahnya.

**Bruks..**

Membuat selimut yang menyelimuti keduanya terpuruk di lantai dingin kamar.

"Aku harus tegas. Lepaskan aku" Kai menatap lurus mata tajam yang sedaritadi menatapnya intens.

"Aku mencintaimu. Kau harus menjadi milikku" namja itu merendahkan tubuhnya, mengecup pipi Kai perlahan.

**BRUGH!**

"Berhenti.. kau adikku, Taeyong" Kai susah payah menjauhkan bahu namja putih diatasnya hingga terjatuh disampingnya.

**GREPP!**

"Jong, cinta tidak memperdulikan penghalang! Bahkan ikatan darah sekalipun! Kau milikku!" Taeyong meraih tangan Kai yang sudah duduk ditepi ranjang, hendak berdiri.

"Kau hanya terjebak dengan masa laluku Tae! Tidakkah kau lihat aku sudah berubah?" Kai berusaha lepas dari genggaman Taeyong tapi gagal.

Ia tidak lebih kuat dari adiknya yang kini lebih dewasa darinya.

**GREP!**

"Kau aman bersamaku! Aku akan melindungimu dari semua yang akan menyakitimu!" Taeyong menarik paksa Kai sehingga kembali jatuh dalam rengkuhannya.

"Aku bisa hidup sendiri. Kau hanya posesif tanpa sebab yang jelas. Aku kakakmu, dan itu tidak akan berubah" tubuh ramping itu bergerak risau dalam rengkuhan hangat namja yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau tetap Kim JongIn yang manis! Karena namja itu kau sekarang tidak pernah lagi tersenyum tulus padaku. Aku mencintaimu sejak awal!" namja putih itu mengeratkan dekapannya, mengunci gerakan Kai di pangkuannya.

"Aku bajingan sekarang, aku mempermainkan banyak namja dan yeoja. Dan aku tidak akan menerima hati seorangpun. Apalagi hati adik kandungku sendiri. Jadi.. lepas" namja tan itu menarik nafasnya dalam dan diakhiri kata dingin di akhir.

"Aku mencintaimu apapun dirimu sekarang" suara itu terucap jelas ditelinga Kai. Membuat namja tan itu menggeleng pelan, memejamkan matanya, menolak perasaan adik kandungnya.

**Sleps..**

"Kau adikku. Aku menolak cintamu" dilepasnya dengan mudah tangan Taeyong yang melemah setelah mendengar penolakan Kai.

"Apa kita harus bercinta seharian penuh, memberikan benihku didalammu, agar kau tahu aku sangat ingin memilikimu?" mata tajam itu sedikit menyiratkan kesan posesif yang terpendam.

"Aku sudah _dipakai_ oleh dia! Kenapa kau bahkan juga menawarkan keperjakaanmu untukku? Aku tidak berharga Tae!" Kai mencoba memberontak dari rengkuhan kuat dua lengan putih adiknya.

"Biarkan aku menandaimu lagi.." Taeyong menggelapkan matanya. Mengendus setiap senti kulit halus leher jenjang Kai.

"J-jangan lagi-ah.." Kai mencoba mendorong wajah tampan yang mencicipi lehernya itu tapi sia-sia. Adiknya akan menyentuhnya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Aku akan memasukimu.. aku tidak akan bersabar lagi. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri" Taeyong berbisik serak dan menciumi daun telinga kanan Kai.

"Kau milikku _seutuhnya.. Kim JongIn_" suara itu bagai pembuka hidup Kai untuk makin jatuh kedalam gelap hidupnya.

* * *

_**-eyes-**_

* * *

Adakah bulan menerangi gelap hidup seorang Kim Kai?

Matanya masih sendu, tidak bersinar seperti dulu lagi.

Helai-helai pakaian berserakan di lantai keramik mewah kamar Taeyong.

Kasur berseprai biru itu sangat kacau akibat aktivitas panas berjam-jam keduanya.

Bercak merah darah amat kentara mengotori biru terangnya.

Dua namja telanjang terbaring berhadapan.

Sang adik merengkuh tubuh mungil kakaknya, dengan kesunyian dan deru nafas sedikit tersengal akibat aktivitas panas keduanya yang memakan berjam-jam waktu.

Namja manis yang direngkuh hangat terlonjak mengingat sesuatu.

"Ada apa, honey?" suara namja muda memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang sedikit serak. Hormon pelepasan masih mendominasi tubuhnya.

"Ani, Taeyong, A-anh.. bisa kau keluarka-Hnah!" Kai memekik merasakan batang besar dan keras itu kembali bergerak. Menusuk-nusuk pelan holenya dengan irama konstan.

"Masih belum lemas, sebentar lagi baby" Taeyong mengecupi wajah manis Kai. Memegangi pinggul indah itu, sesekali memijatnya.

Menggerakkan penisnya perlahan.

Makin cepat, dan menekan pinggul mulus itu berlawanan arah tusukannya.

**Plok! Plok! Plok!**

Suara benturan luar dinding luar hole Kai dengan testis Taeyong membuat semakin erotis suasana kamar itu.

"P-pelan-pelanh.. a-ah!" Kai merintih dan mendesah tertahan. Wajahnya memerah padam melihat penis ukuran besar milik Taeyong yang keluar masuk holenya.

"Kau sangat menggairahkan, honey" Taeyong mulai mengulum kembali nipple kanan Kai yang sudah membengkak merah.

"Tae-aah!" Kai klimaks lebih dulu, tubuhnya lemas hanya mampu pasrah saat adiknya kembali menjamah tubuhnya.

Menumbuk prostatnya lebih cepat-dan semakin cepat.

"Ah! Anh! Hnh! Tae! Anh-angh!" tubuh Kai terlonjak-lonjak di kasur Taeyong yang berderit.

Namja diatasnya masih sibuk menandai tubuh tannya.

"Pantas saja dia memasukimu berkali-kali duluh.. Kau nikmat sekali, holemu memijat penisku, sempit.. Aaaah-JongIn!" tak lama setelahnya sperma panas itu kembali mengisi hole rapat Kai, terlalu banyak hingga meluber keluar dengan warna kemerahan darah holenya yang robek.

"Sudah.." Kai membingkai wajah tampan yang hendak memangku tubuhnya.

* * *

_**-eyes-**_

* * *

"Maaf aku tadi kasar. Darahmu terlalu banyak.. sudah lama sejak kau JHS, holemu tidak pernah dimasuki lagi.. aku tidak tahu kalau sekarangpun bisa melukaimu, sayang.." Taeyong mengecup bibir Kai yang membengkak berkilat merah berkali-kali. Manis.

Ia tidak tahu jika kakaknya yang sudah pernah _dipakai_ oleh bajingan itu saat JHS masih dapat berdarah lagi. Rasanya saat merobek dinding rektum ketat itu sangatlah nikmat. Bagai diterbangkan ke surga.

Ia bahkan dapat melihat jelas banyak sekali bercak darah mengotori seprai biru mudanya.

Ah.. penisnya sudah dilumuri darah lubang surga itu. Rasa puas dan bangga mengisi hatinya.

"Ssssttt.. jangan dibahas. Akhs.." Kai menahan ringisannya saat mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya di pangkuan adiknya. Tapi penis setengah tegang dalam holenya bahkan masih terlalu besar dan menggesek kasar dinding holenya.

"Aaah.. sebentar" Taeyong yang secara tidak sengaja merasa penisnya ditarik nikmat karena gerakan Kai segera menahan pinggul indah itu.

"Hnh.. Taeyong-ah" Kai memejamkan manik indahnya saat Taeyong merapatkan tubuh mereka, mengalungkan kaki jenjang Kai di pinggang lurus Taeyong. Menanamkan kembali penisnya lebih dalam.

"Peluklah aku" Taeyong merengkuh tubuh Kai dalam dekapan hangatnya. Kai mengangguk dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher kokoh adiknya.

"Hina sekali diriku. Dimasuki oleh adik kandungku sendiri.." Kai menyamankan kepalanya pada lengan Taeyong sebagai bantalannya. Meratapi miris hidupnya.

"Perlukah aku menuntut pada daddy dan mommy untuk menikahkan kita sekarang?" Taeyong menatap penuh emosi pada kakak manisnya yang masih tidak bisa menerima perasaannya yang seluas samudra itu.

"Jangan" Kai menatap ragu wajah tampan adiknya.

"Jadi?" Taeyong mengelus lembut pipi Kai, seolah itu sangatlah rapuh. Menatap tajam menunggu jawaban. Bahkan tatapannya lebih menjurus untuk menuntut.

**Chu~**

Kai menyentuhkan bibirnya duluan pada bibir tipis namja putih yang merengkuhnya.

Membungkam bibir itu agar tidak melayangkan pertanyaan yang menambah rumit hidupnya.

"Kita bercinta disetiap sudut rumah" Taeyong mengangkat dengan mudah tubuh Kai. Membawanya keluar menuju balkon yang diterpa cahaya matahari yang hangat.

"A-anh! Ack! Pelan-pelanh..ahn" tubuh ramping itu kembali terhentak-hentak sekasar gerakan brutal penis besar yang menusuk kasar prostatnya. Perlahan kesadaran mulai menjauh darinya.

Gelap.

* * *

_**-eyes-**_

* * *

Taeyong memperbolehkannya keluar rumah setelah Kai memberikan tubuhnya untuk dijamah hingga petang tadi.

Mengetatkan rektumnya hingga penis besar yang menjejal-jejal menggenjot hole merahnya itu kesetanan tak kenal waktu.

Menumpahkan benih itu berkali-kali hingga perutnya terasa kembung.

Bibirnya sangat jalang mendesah dan menjeritkan nama adik tampannya.

Benarkan? Hanya dengan itulah, memberikan kepuasan, ia bisa diberi sedikit kebebasan dari orang-orang yang menginginkan tubuhnya.

Kai jalang bajingan. Tidak tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan dalam hidupnya.

Disisi awal namja keparat itulah awal hidup kelamnya setelah keperawanannya direnggut saat JHS.

Selain itu adiknya juga menaruh rasa lain padanya, menyentuhnya beberapa kali dan yang paling hebat adalah memperkosanya hingga pingsan dua kali sehari ini.

Bukankah semua salah mereka?

Kai tidak salah kan?

Tidak. Tidak, Kai akui tubuhnya menginginkan sentuhan lagi.

Kai adalah sengkuni. Dia berjalan paling depan tetapi berbelok dari arah yang sebenarnya ke arah lain yang salah. Dia dosa sejak awal.

Hanya tinggal melengkapi dengan perbuatan dosa lainnya, maka lengkaplah sandang nama Sengkuni di panggul berat di punggungnya.

"Tao. Kau dengar aku kan.. aku setuju kesepakatan kita dengan Kris semalam" Kai menelfon anak cina bermata panda itu di depan kedai sup hangat.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Setidaknya, ia bisa kabur dari rumah malam ini, tidak bertemu dengan Taeyong.

"Apa yang adik brengsekmu itu lakukan padamu?" Tao bertanya dengan nada menahan emosi. Tak ia indahkan pertanyaan Kai awal tadi. Suara serak Kai diseberang sana terdengar seperti orang yang barusaja menenggak vodka.

Tapi bukan itu, Kai masih menjauhi minuman beralkohol, Tao yakin itu.

Kai juga sudah kehilangan air matanya setelah kejadian 'itu' untuk menangisi kehidupan kelamnya kini.

"…Tidak ada" Kai bahkan menjeda cukup lama untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Tao.

"Jangan bilang kalau-" suara diseberang sana menggantung tak mampu melanjutkan apa yang neuron-neuronnya rangkai sebagai asumsi.

"Sudah diam! Jemput aku sekarang di depan minimarket 24 jam dekat rumahku!" dimatikan sambungan telepon itu sepihak

Jadi.. pita suara yang selama ini mengalunkan suara halus itu kini terluka akibat desahan dan teriakan.

* * *

_**-eyes-**_

* * *

**BRMMMM…**

Mobil sport metallic Ferrari Enzo yang familiar itu berhenti di depan tubuh ramping Kai yang berdiri rapuh dengan berbalut celana jean hitam dan jaket hitam yang tudungnya ia pakai hingga memberi bayang-bayang segelap malam menutupi raut wajah lelahnya.

Namja penuh tindikan di telinga kanan kirinya itu keluar dari pintu kemudi tergesa.

Rambutnya berwarna pirang disibakkan kebelakang dengan jaket kulit hitam dan celana jean biru gelap dan sepatu kulit hitam melangkah angkuh, menatapnya yang berdiri tanpa nyawa dengan pandangan tajam.

"Tao.." suara Kai lirih enggan menatap namja tinggi didepannya yang masih terlihat berbeda. Gusar menanti Kai yang tak kunjung mengutarakan keadaannya saat ini.

Tidak berkata apa-apa Tao menariknya masuk untuk duduk di kursi samping kemudi.

"Akh!" pekikan sakit yang sangat kentara keluar begitusaja kala Kai dipaksa duduk, membuat aura kelam Tao semakin menguar.

Sebejat itukah Taeyong, dengan kasar memperkosa kakaknya sendiri?

Raut wajah Tao semakin mengeras.

Dipasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Kai lalu ditutup dengan membanting kasar pintu mobilnya hingga berdebam keras.

Kai hanya bisa menunduk dalam. Menggenggam erat sabuk pengaman yang mengekang tubuhnya untuk tetap terikat di kursi. Disamping Huang Zitao. Ketua gangster terkenal.

"Mian.." digigit belahan bibir plum bawahnya.

Tao semakin gusar merasakan panas di dadanya yang berkobar menjalar memuncakkan emosinya. Membuatnya berkendara dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah jalanan.

Selama perjalanan menuju tempat Kris, keduanya bungkam dengan pemikiran masing-masing yang buntu.

Kai terlalu takut untuk sekedar menyentuh bahu tegap namja disampingnya.

Hingga ia sadar jalanan ini tidak membawanya menuju tempat dimana ia dan Tao bertemu dengan Kris.

"Tao kita mau kemana?!" Kai memekik kala jalanan didepannya tak lagi mulus, berubah menjadi jalan setapak batu-batu yang mungkin saja bisa merusak mobil sport mahal yang membawanya ketempat sepi ini.

"Tao?!" Kai tak menyangka kala namja Huang itu memarkirkan mobilnya didepan villa samping danau.

Masih tak ada sahutan, namja cina itu bungkam tanpa suara, keluar meninggalkan Kai yang panik sendirian.

* * *

**Cklek!**

Tanpa aba-aba setelah Tao melepaskan sabuk pengaman di tubuh ramping namja Tan itu, ditariknya kasar tubuh Kai keluar dari mobil bahkan hampir terjerembab.

"Tao.." ditatapnya nanar Tao yang kasar padanya.

Tao tidak pernah kasar padanya, Tao selalu melindunginya, Tao selalu menyayanginya.

Tidak begini.

Sehina itukah Kai hingga tidak lagi diberi kasih sayang malaikat pelindung berwujud Huang Zitao?

Angin malam berhembus masuk kedalam hoodie hitamnya.

Membuat Kai berdiri mematung menatap sendu air danau didepan hingga sejauh matanya memandang.

Masih Kai termenung sebelum dua tangan kekar Tao memegang kanan kiri bahu sempitnya.

Menatapnya dengan sorot lembut dan sarat akan kasih sayang.

"Kai, _aku ini benteng pelindungmu, semua demi dirimu.."_ digiringnya bahu sempit itu untuk jatuh dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Pipi namja berdarah Cina itu masih dibalut plester luka. Ujung mata tajamnya juga sedikit lebam sisa perkelahian kemarin dengan Taeyong.

"Lindungi aku.. kumohon.." kedua kelopak sendu Kai terpejam erat. Seerat pelukannya pada bahu lebar Tao yang terasa nyaman melindungi menjaganya dari semua kenyataan diluar sana. Semua yang menyakitinya dan hatinya.

"Tenang saja, aku selalu ada untukmu" dikecupnya pucuk kepala Kai. Ikut mengeratkan pelukannya. Menyesap wangi tubuh Kai yang memabukkan.

"Tao aku-"

"Jongin, _aku mencintaimu_" Tao membisikkan isi hatinya ditelinga kanan Kai. Mengeratkan pelukannya agar tubuh dalam dekapnya tidak pergi. Tak peduli Kai yang mendesis sakit terlalu erat.

Bagai disambar petir.

Pelukan Kai di punggung lebar Tao terlepas. Langsung jatuh terkulai lemas kedua tangannya.

Lengkap sudah hidupnya. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan.

Harusnya ia tidak lagi mendapat cinta.

Ia sudah rusak sejak awal. Menerima cinta sama dengan mentertawakan diri sendiri.

Dan kini dihadapannya ia disodorkan cinta murni yang tangguh dan kuat bagai benteng-benteng istana kerajaan yang maha megah.

Kalau ia menerimanya, bertambahlah dosanya.

_Dosa yang semakin besar untuk seorang bersandangkan nama sengkuni._

* * *

**Kai's Love Bitter as Schorschbock**

**=End/tbc=**

* * *

Hoy **Bocah Lanang **comeback!

Ini dia FF yang sudah lama ada di otak **Bocah Lanang** tapi suliiiit sekali bikinnya. Alurnya harus padat karena tokohnya banyak, tapi **Bocah Lanang** selalu dapat kendala.. -_-

Akhirnya Ch 3 lebih ringan.

Akhirnya yang muncul duluan ucapan cintanya Tao!

Kai dibuat sebajingan mungkin, sesuai karakter utamanya.

Bahkan dia diam tidak menjawab pernyataan cinta Tao untuknya.

* * *

Oke! Review ya!

© **BocahLanang**_**HunKai-TaoKai-KrisKai-BaekKai-TaeKai**


End file.
